Doctor, Doctor
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: He knew it was against the rules to cross his own time stream, and all that other timey wimey stuff, but every once in a while he really didn't care. 9/10 PWP with a hint of non-smut 9/Rose/10.


Summary: He knew it was against the rules to cross his own time stream, and all that other timey wimey stuff, but every once in a while he really didn't care. 9/10 PWP with a hint of non-smut 9/Rose/10.

Warnings: Slash, Smut, and minor Language. Pretty much PWP.

Disclaimer: This is why I don't own Doctor Who. Aaaannnd, I might just get bored one day and turn everyone gay. People seem to like that on here. Except Jack. I'd make him a straight monogamist. For…JACKIE! Oh God…can someone please make me that story? (*snort*)

00000000000

**Doctor, Doctor**

Oh gods, he knew he shouldn't be doing this…this was wrong on so many levels. And yet he couldn't find it in himself to care. Not today. And by the speedy acceptance coming over the psychic paper, looked like the other didn't care today either, which was just perfect for him. He needed this. He needed this like he hadn't needed a lot of things in a while. But that period was gone now. _She_ was gone.

He drew in a deep lungful of air to get rid of those thoughts, like he always did, and used his knuckle to beat out a rhythm on the motel door. Even if he was cheating and crossing time streams and other timey wimey stuff, he didn't want to risk reality and mess around on a TARDIS, that'd be just plain stupid. Safe, mutual Earth territory, that was best. Didn't matter which Earth it was, or how many News were before it, there were plenty of motels to choose from. And right now they chose the first Earth and the era of free love. Ah, humans.

And then the door opened, and he was standing there just like he remembered, all tallness and ears. And leather jacket. He wasn't really able to pull that look off, his long brown trench coat working better for him now, but the him _then_. Damn. Looking like James Bond, he was.

"Hello," that voice deeper than his said with a smile. "Doctor."

"Hello Doctor," he replied back with his own little smirk. And then it was hot mouth on hot mouth, desperation pulling at both of them, and then the Tenth was summarily _yanked_ by his lapels into the room. They barely remembered enough to shut the door behind them this time, and then they were tumbling onto the single bed, hands fisted in jackets and hair (if a Doctor had enough of it).

"Gods I need this," Ten groaned into the firm mouth before him.

"Shut up. More kissing," Nine panted, flipping Ten onto his front and moving the trench coat to the side to lift up his suit jacket and shirt to leave a trail of fiery kisses with his lips and tongue and mouth.

"If you want me to shut up, you should leave my mouth occupied," Ten hissed out clutching the bed covers now. He yelped when Nine's larger hands grabbed onto his buttocks and squeezed.

" Don't tempt me," Nine growled licking the thin back below him.

"Wh-when are you?" Ten continued to question.

"Titanic," was all Nine said before flipping Ten back over and finally starting to undress him.

Ten gulped as skilled hands skimmed down his side, mind awash in memories of his previous incarnation's time, and the sorrow he felt at his continued time alone. Before he had gone back and told her the TARDIS also travelled in time. They were both desperate for the same thing then. The same person.

With that thought in mind, Ten did his best to quit jabbering on, and finally start paying attention to the man before him. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he leapt forward, latching on with his teeth to one of the oversized ears. He remembered how sensitive they were. As both these Doctors.

Nine grunted, his hands nearly tearing the suit jacket away as he tried to get to more skin, his nerve endings on fire. One hand darted down to palm the crotch of the other man eliciting another hiss from him. They were both rock hard by now.

"Too much clothes, too much clothes," Ten couldn't help breathlessly babble, now trying to tear the leather jacket he'd loved so much off to get to the jumper beneath, which quickly joined those clothes already on the floor.

"Why do we always wear so many layers?" Nine panted, fumbling with Ten's shirt and then his trousers.

"It's not like we get cold that easily," Ten moaned arching into Nine's hands before resuming his quest to get his counterpart completely shirtless. He finally accomplished this just as Nine got his trousers undone. With a yell of triumph, Ten practically threw Nine on the bed, switching their positions as he straddled him before grinding their erections together.

"Ungmph!" Nine intellectually called out, head thrown back into the mattress and eyes clenching shut, though his mouth soon twisted into a scowl. "Lucky sod. You get to have both these feelings. You have yours and remember mine."

"Hush now darling," Ten playfully laughed, grabbing Nine's hand when he swiped at him, sticking the long digits in his mouth.

Nine's comeback was unintelligible.

"I think I want you in me," Ten panted.

"Are you sure? It was my turn on top last time."

"I'm sure," Ten groaned again pressing their cocks together. The tidal wave of pleasure had them both panting out, "Fantastic."

"In that case…" Nine began before flipping Ten over and yanking his trousers and pants down to his ankles in one swift move. Before Ten's yelp was out of his mouth, Nine's head moved down and engulfed Ten's dick deep in his throat with practiced ease.

Ten's response was to start babbling in Gallifreyan.

Nine slowly began bobbing his head up and down, taking little nips here and there, strong fingers running up the thighs to begin massaging the balls. Swirling his tongue around the head, he lapped up the pre-come beginning to drip there, before taking the whole thing in his mouth once more.

"P-pl-please," Ten finally managed to stammer in English.

With a smirk, Nine released him, hurrying to take off his trainers and pull his trousers and pants all the way off. Standing back up he kept eye contact his next incarnation as he slowly undid his own zipper, until Ten's eyes were caught by the view of more and more skin, until they were both stark naked.

"Lube?" Ten whispered, his eyes caught on the gorgeous cock and heavy balls he felt were too far away, his hair already beginning to look post-shag.

Nine picked up a container from the end table and made his way over to Ten with exaggerated slowness. "I was such a berk," he muttered through his teeth to himself. "If you don't get over here and bugger me right now I'll—"

But what he'd do was never discovered as Nine quickly replaced his mouth on his, delving into the hot cavern, tasting what would one day become his taste. Hands were everywhere, squeezing, scratching, clawing, followed by that wet hot mouth as Ten broke away to kiss along Nine's neck and shoulder and chest and then he was biting a nipple.

"Ah!" Nine gasped, arching once more, feeling their shared desperation everywhere their skin touched. He was going to come too soon! Wrenching away with a growl, Nine firmly pressed Ten into the bed, staring down at the wonton Time Lord below him. "How many times have we met for you?" he managed to get out.

"I…I lost count," Ten moaned, arching to try to get more contact, but Nine wasn't letting him.

"Heh. Then I must be doing a good job if we forgot." Slowly he leaned down again, just enough to latch onto Ten's mouth, enjoying the delicious scent of a Time Lord. Not counting these amazing little romps with himself, it had been far too long a time since he'd experienced this with another of his kind, but he wasn't going to let those thoughts get him down. It was simply just too _hot_ and _arousing_ to know that he had his future self literally _vibrating_ with need for him.

"You want me, Doctor?" he whispered into the other's ear, his warm breath ghosting over the shell before he licked it, slowly trailing over the whole outer ear.

"Yes," Ten panted. "I'm going to die of blue balls and regenerate again if you don't touch me _now_," he replied with his own growl, his eyes darkening almost like when angered, before the Storm was unleashed.

Nine was going to make sure an entirely different type of storm was released today. He slowly smirked. "Well then. We better fix that."

Ten clamped down on his lip as a wet finger delved into his tight heat without further warning, a cry caught in his throat as a short nail scraped just right against his inside, a harsh breath of air exiting his nostrils as the digit began moving deeper inside him. He squeezed his muscles around the finger earning a low groan from his predecessor.

Another saliva-slick finger quickly joined the first and soon they were both scissoring Ten open and rubbing all around causing the older Doctor to clench the sheets in his fists as he threw his head back as waves of pleasure coursed through him. A vague memory of this time from Nine's perspective had him recalling the musky scent of his arousal nearly being too much for him and then he was leaning forward and—

Ten bucked as Nine's warm tongue joined his fingers at the entrance and slowly moved around the puckered opening. The long fingers were removed but before Ten could moan at their loss Nine was latching onto the ring of muscle with his mouth and pushed his tongue further in.

Nine reached one hand down to fist at himself, having to squeeze his balls to keep from coming too early, while the other slowly stroked Ten's thigh and urging his legs farther apart. He could sense a profound sadness from the other now that his shields were compromised and wished he could question him on his worries but knew he could never know about his timeline before it was happening.

Which just meant he had to make this night memorable for his older self. He couldn't wait to experience it again.

With one last lap at Ten's inner walls he withdrew and snatched up the lubricant he had tossed onto the bed. He was then once more shoving his fingers inside that delicious heat coaxing the muscles to stretch and ready themselves for him. Applying even more lube to his cock he leaned forward and pressed just the weeping tip against the spasming ring.

Ten reached out a hand and drew Nine in for a kiss, the other settling on his lower back, and with a fierce growl Nine thrust forward and entered his older self. He swallowed Ten's yell and pressed his tongue against the other's reminding him of his taste.

Ten moaned as cock and tongue mimicked each other as Nine began pumping into him. The surging weight of his younger self atop him, occasionally pressing his erection between their stomachs in maddening stimulation, was driving him further and further toward the brink. He knew better than to try to take his own dick in hand though from both similar situations and being Nine himself. He just prayed Nine would soon take pity on him and finish him off.

Squeezing the muscles inside him again as they ended the almost savage snogging, this time around something bigger than fingers, Ten was awarded with a choked keen from the man above him. The steady thrusting quickened in tempo Ten felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Nine pounded into him.

Taking advantage of the exposed neck from Ten throwing his head back again Nine bit down on the juncture where shoulder met neck causing the older Time Lord to moan into his ear and scrabble at his back using both hands to help his thrusting movements.

Nine wrapped one hand around Ten's straining cock and began pumping in rhythm to his lower body. Pre-come pooled and slid down offering his hand a better glide and he squeezed as he neared the top wishing for a moment that he could taste it again.

Ten canted his hips up, using his ankles to hold on to Nine, offering a better position for deeper thrusting to the man. Nine needed this just as much as him. He could tell by the harsh breathing and frantic movements that they both were close to reaching release.

It only took a few moments more for both to explosively come, Ten's arse filling and leaking his former seed while his current was splashed between the two of them. And if as they both came they whispered the same different name than their own, well, that was all right too.

They allowed a brief moment for postcoital afterglow and then they were effectively and efficiently cleaning up their joint mess. Words weren't spoken as they quickly washed up with damp rags and dressed. They exchanged a few glances but there were no tender kisses or lingering touches afterwards. This wasn't love making. This was just about forgetting the pain.

Ten turned away without another glance back.

As he stepped away from the door, pulling on his favoured trench coat as he headed for his own TARDIS, he felt the psychic paper receive a new message. Frowning he pulled it out, unsure if perhaps it was a real message for help, or the other Doctor at a different time trying to set up another rendezvous. Welllll, he was half right. A smirk played on his lips.

They'd done it with two Doctors crossing time streams and other timey wimey stuff, but three? That sounded a whole lot more interesting.

Huh. Though he wondered why Eleven would volunteer to bring handcuffs…

0000000000

**end?**


End file.
